


trapped

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Reverseverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	trapped

It's not like he planned this, it just happened but right now he couldn't say that he is sorry at all.  
He has Cas right infront of him, back up against the wall of Bobbys library and breath suspiciously hitched. He looks him straight in the eyes, wanting to take in all details and every nuance of blue the hunter has to offer. And let's just face it; there are oh so many!  
Dean leans closer, his breath ghosting over Cas' skin and tickling the tiny hairs, causing him to have goosebumps all over.  
He grins as he leans even closer, now just inches away from Cas' face and let's his nose scrape over the scrub of the hunters stubble, enjoying the new sensation himself.  
That's when his lips finally find the other mans neck, at first just barely touching and then pressing against the skin beneath them.  
Cas' breath hitches even higher, his eyes fluttering shut and the rest of his body giving in, going limp under Dean.  
No, he really doesn't mind.


End file.
